30 oneshots
by Green-Jelly
Summary: This is for the GJ7B.X 30 one-shot challenge. I'm going to write all the one-shots in this story. Hope you like them. *I do not own Life With Derek.*
1. Fairytale

**Okay, so this is for the 30 one-shot challenge. I'm going to put it all in this story. Just to make it easier to organize it all. This one is for the topic "Every once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale." Hope you like it!!**

"So he simply states 'Every once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale.' The end" Casey says closing the book.

"That was SO sappy." A boy from the first row whines.

"No it wasn't!" Marti yells.

"Yeah it was!" He challenges.

"No it wa-" Marti was cut off by Casey quieting both of them.

"You two shouldn't be fighting." Casey scolds.

The bell then rings and Casey dismiss the 1st graders to lunch. **(A.N: I'm not sure how old Marti is so I'm just guessing)**

"Hey, babe." Derek says walking into the classroom.

"Hey, Derek." Casey says as Derek kisses her on the cheek.

"How's the day gig going?" Derek asks smirking.

"De-rek!" Casey says smacking him playfully. "You know I'm doing this for extra credit. Our English teacher asked me too."

"I know. I know." Derek says. "What book was that anyway?"

"I don't really know." Casey admits. "Just something I got off of the book shelf. It's a very nice story, though. I'm not sure if any of them understand the moral of it."

"They probably don't."

"Yeah, let's head back to school. I think lunch period is almost over."

"Come on... Why don't we just stay here?" Derek says while pulling Casey into a deep kiss, having Casey pull back a few seconds later.

"Come on. We have to go, Derek." Casey says as she starts to leave.

"Fine, fine." Derek mutters while catching up to Casey and putting his arm around her waste as they walk out of the elementary school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See!" Marti points out to her classmates. "That is what Casey was talking about." She explains while motioning to Casey and Derek leaving the building. "Every once in a while…"

"Right in the middle of an ordinary life…" A boy adds.

"Love gives us a fairytale!" A girl finishes. As they all stare in contentment.

"It's still sappy." The first boy says breaking the pleasurable silence.

Marti sighs in frustration with the rest of the girls as they all go off to lunch.

**It's SO short!! Ah, well. I hope ya'll like it. Please review!! Thanks!**


	2. Would You Rather

**Ok, I guess I'll do the easiest topic next. Would You Rather…**

"I'm so bored!!" Emily exclaims as Casey turns off the movie.

"I know. What do you want to do?" Just as Casey finishes here sentence the lights flicker and go off.

The girls can here footsteps coming down the stairs, and a flashlight turn and flash across their faces.

"Der-EK!" Casey screams. "Quit shining that light in our eyes!"

"What are you guys doing?" Sam asks.

"Nothing." Emily sighs.

"I'm going to go get some candles." Casey says getting up.

"Well, since no one else is home, why don't we all play something?" Sam asks.

""Okay.""

Casey then walks back into the living room with a few candles.

"What do you guys want to do?" Sam asks.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Emily says.

"What are we in third grade?" Derek counters.

"Hey! I happen to like that game." Casey adds.

"Yeah, hate to break it to you but-" Derek was cut off by Sam and Emily telling them to quit fighting.

"What about Would You Rather…?" Casey asks.

"Well, we have nothing else to do…" Sam says.

"Fine." Derek agrees.

They sit on the floor in a circle with the candles around them so they can still see.

"Would you rather...eat a whole jar of mayonnaise...or...stay in school over the weekend." Emily says.

"School."

"School."

"Mayonnaise."

"Derek?" Emily asks.

"Yeah?"

"You would rather eat the mayonnaise."

"It's better than staying in that prison all weekend."

"Alright. Sam, you go."

The game went on like that for a little while. Then Derek got an idea.

"This is lame. I've got an idea."

"What is it?" Sam asks.

"Someone will ask a 'Would You Rather' question for a specific person. Then whatever that person chooses they have to actually do."

"What if they choose something like...eat a hobo? They can't do that. Isn't it like illegal or something?"

"Well, don't give them the choice to do something like that."

"""Okay."""

"Alright. Let's play."

They went through a few rounds where Emily had to cut off 4 inches of her hair. Derek had to go outside in the cold with out a shirt or jacket for 60 seconds. Then Sam had to eat a mixture of peanut butter, mustard, bread, pickle juice, and milk. Next was Casey.

"Okay. I've got one." Sam says.

"Would you rather...shave all of your hair off or-"

"No way!" Casey interrupts.

"He hasn't even given you your second choice." Emily says.

"Or..." Sam continues. "Kiss Derek for a full 30 seconds?"

""What?!?"" Casey and Derek scream.

"Dude! That's not fair! It has to be something for her to do. Not _both of us_!!"

"Yeah! I'm not choosing." Casey says crossing her arms.

"You have to." Emily says. "That's the game."

"Ugh! Fine. I choose Derek, but I'm not going to do it!"

"You have to." Sam says matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. Or you shave your hair off." Emily says.

After arguing for a few more minute, she finally agrees.

"Let's just this over with." Derek mumbles.

"Yeah." Casey agrees.

Casey places her lips on Derek's as Sam counts on his watch. After about ten seconds both of them were actually enjoying the kiss. Casey had her hands around his neck and Derek had his arms around her waist.

"30." Sam says, and they both pull back smiling. After a few seconds they realize that Sam and Emily are still their and they both wipe their mouths off.

"EWW!!" Casey yells.

"Ugh! For once I agree with her. Gross."

Sam and Emily roll their eyes knowing very well that it's an act.

Sam looks over at Emily as if saying "They will have to eventually see it."

Emily looks back saying "Yeah, _eventually_."

**Alright. I know. I know. Everybody does that idea. It's so NOT original. But, I like the idea too much **_**not**_** to write this. So…please review!**


	3. Pimple

"AHHH!! I have a zit!" Casey screamed from the upstairs bathroom. Derek rolled his eyes where he was sitting in his recliner watching hockey. Casey ran downstairs frantically looking for Lizzie. "LIZZIE!!" she screamed.

"She left along with the rest of the family." Derek said never taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Where?" Casey asked, flustered.

"To a kiddie carnival at Edwin and Lizzie's school."

"Oh. Well now what am I supposed to do?" Casey huffed, crossing her arms and pacing the room.

"Come here baby. Sit down." Derek called and Casey walked over and sat on his lap.

"Now what are you freaking out about?"

"A zit."

"Why? I don't even see one."

"Right on my chin."

"I still don't see it." He said and leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Derek stop trying to distract me."

"Is it working?" Derek asked and Casey smacked him playfully on the head.

"Derek, I'm being serious."

"Okay, Okay but what do you want me to do about it?"

She leaned her head into his chest and sighed. "I don't know."

He kissed her on the head and took her hand. The car's engine was heard pulling up the driveway. Casey quickly moved onto the couch and Derek turned up the volume on the T.V.

"How was the carnival?" Casey asked as the family walked in.

"I won a purple pony." Marti exclaims holding up a stuffed animal.

"That's great Smarti." Derek said as Marti sat in his lap showing him the toy. Nora and George went into the kitchen to start dinner and Edwin, Lizzie and Marti went up to their rooms.

"Hey, Case you want to take a walk?"

"Um, okay….sure." They both got up and went out into the backyard. Derek took Casey's hand and they walked around the house and up the street. At the end of the street Derek pulled Casey around to look at him. He kissed her and when they pulled away Casey said,

"Uh, Derek" She began.

"What?"

"You have a pimple." She finished touching his cheek, lightly.

"What?!?"


	4. You Jump, I Jump

"You jump, I jump." Casey said taking Derek's hand and smiling. Derek nods.

**3 years later – **

"What?!?" Casey gasps as she bursts into tears. Derek wraps his arms around her holding her close and telling her it will be alright.

"No! It's not going to be alright, Derek. You and I are in the middle of our senior year in High School and our parents just died in a car crash!" Casey exclaims sobbing into his shirt.

"I know. I know." A single tear rolls down his cheek.

"Well," The doctor interrupts. "We should probably look into your parents Will, and find out where you and your siblings will be living."

Casey stops crying long enough to look up at Derek worried.

"They, they don't have a Will." Derek tells the doctor still holding his girlfriend in his arms.

"Then I guess you and your siblings will be sent to foster homes. But I'm not a lawyer so I'll contact one of the best ones I know."

"We can't be separated from them after this." Casey said which brought on renewed sobs.

"We'll take care of them. We are legal adults and are able to take care of them." Derek said and shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you for all of your help."

"You're very welcome."

Derek took Casey's hand and led her out of the hospital. He drove them home where Lizzie, Edwin and Marti were waiting.

**1 Month later - **

"Derek there's no more money left." Casey whispered as the kids were already in bed. She was leaning over a checkbook in the kitchen while Derek ate.

"Are you sure? Have you checked the figures?"

"Twice. We only have a hundred dollars left."

"Well, I guess I'll get a job."

"No you need to finish school. I'll get a GED and get a full time job."

"But Casey are you sure you want to do that?"

"What other choice is there?"

"Alright I'll help you look."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are there no good jobs in Toronto?" Casey sighs as she flops onto the couch after the kids had gone to bed.

"You'll find one. There has got to be something out there." Derek says taking her hand.

"I think I have to move." Casey almost whispers leaning her head on Derek's shoulder.

"What?!?" Derek shoots up off the couch. "No! No. You can't move."

"Derek, I have to. You can stay here with Lizzie, Edwin and Marti, and I'll move to Vancouver and get a job there. I'll send you guys money every month."

"Casey! Why are you even thinking of this?!" Derek is now pacing.

"Because we need money." Casey simply states.

After pacing the room for a few more minutes Derek finally sits down on the couch again.

"You're really going to do this." Derek says looking into Casey's eyes.

Casey takes a deep breath. "Yeah."

"Well, I'm coming with you." Derek says not breaking eye contact.

"What?"

"We can send Lizzie, Edwin and Marti to live with my mom, or your dad. You and I can go to Vancouver together."

"But wha-" Derek puts his finger to her lips silencing her.

"You jump, I jump, remember?"


	5. It's Hard to Let Go

Okay, this is my alternate ending to Derek Un-done (The episode with George and the Jungle

**Okay, this is my alternate ending to Derek Un-done (The episode with George and the Jungle!) So, lets all pretend that the scene when Max came over and made amends with Casey never happened. Instead he broke-up with her, so I'm starting at the very end when George and the Jungle are performing and Derek and Casey are sitting in the back on the table. So, here it is: **

Derek's POV:

"So, what did Max think of the family?" I asked smirking over at Casey.

"He…broke up with me." Casey answered me looking down at her hands.

"Why would he do that?" I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. I'm not supposed to be _caring _towards Casey. First, I start acting like I care, Then I'll just tell her how I feel. I think not!

"Why do you care?" Wait, she's MAD?

"Casey-"

"He hated my family, okay!? It's my own fault for making him come to dinner." How could it be _your_ fault, Casey? You're perfect. Oh no, here it comes.

"Well, it's his loss. You're beautiful, smart, funny…Casey, you're completely perfect."

"Um…" I didn't wait for a response. I just pulled her chin up and kissed her.

"Wow. Derek…" _Why_ did I do that?

"I get it, you're on the rebound." I just got up and started heading for the kitchen. I think she said my name as was leaving, but I wasn't listening. Then she was suddenly next to me.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to say. I may be on the rebound, but I don't exactly go by the saying 'It's hard to let go'."

I just smirked at her and raised my eyebrows. "I've always told you. Girls can't resist me." And, of course I kissed her. I pulled back and smirked.

"As much as I would love to stay in here with you, we might want to get back before the song is over." Dang, she's right.

"Come on, no ones gonna notice we're gone." I said leaning in to kiss her again. She just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Derek, let's go." She said taking my hand and leading me back into the living room. I sat down in a chair and she sat in my lap.

"I guess I can't object." I whispered into her ear, putting my arms around her waist. The song must have ended, but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Derek!? Casey!?" Whoops.

**Derek was probably out of character. Review! **


	6. Nails for Breakfast

This is a parody and I decided too take the quote literally

**This is a parody and I decided to take the quote literally. Enjoy!**

**Nails For Breakfast, Tacks For Snacks – **

"Good morning, Derek." Lizzie said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning." Derek answered putting a spoonful of nails in his mouth.

"What are you eating?" Lizzie asked confused.

"Just some nails covered in lead paint."

"Um…okay." Lizzie then left the room to look for Edwin.

"Morning Derek." Casey said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning." Derek said through a mouthful of nails. **(De-ja vu?)**

"That stuff is so bad for you!" Casey told him. "Lead could kill you!"

"Yeah, and?" Derek then stood up and grabbed his backpack and a silver packet.

"What are you taking with you?" Casey asked curiously as she got some toast. You know a normal breakfast.

"Tacks. Don't question it until you have tried it." Derek gave his famous smirk and left the kitchen. Casey sat down and chewed her toast slowly, thinking about what Derek was eating these days. She finally finished and left the house headed for school. Why the house was headed for school we'll never know. When Casey arrived at the school she saw that she was 120 minutes late.

"How did that happen?" Casey asked herself as she walked to the office to get a detention slip.

"Casey Mcdonald why are you so late?" the lady behind the counter asked as she filled out a 90 X 90 foot slip.

"DER-REK" she screamed at the lady in her shrill voice.

"Oh yeah about him. He was found dead in the parking lot this morning."

"Good, he made me late." Casey huffed crossing her arms.

"Do you have any idea how he died?" she asked looking shocked.

"He ate nothing but nails for breakfast and tacks for snacks." Casey said and made a dress with her detention slip, promptly leaving the office in her paper outfit.

**Omg!! I don't know if you guys will find this funny but my sister and I wrote this awhile ago and just found it again. We were dying from laughter at how stupid it was. **


End file.
